


You Needed This, Uncle Steve, You Needed This For Yourself:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Vacation, Visit/Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to spend time away from Honolulu, He goes to see Grace, Does the visit go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 15





	You Needed This, Uncle Steve, You Needed This For Yourself:

*Summary: Steve decided to spend time away from Honolulu, He goes to see Grace, Does the visit go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“It’s great not to worry about work for awhile”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was heading for **_Columbia University_** , & was excited to see Grace Williams, His honorary niece, who extended a invitation to him, so he could come visit. “Uncle Steve !”, A sweet voice called out to him, He saw it was Grace was waving happily at him.

“Gracie, It’s so great to see you, Kiddo”, Steve said, as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He relished the moment, before he lets her go, & took a good look at her. “Come on, Super Seal, Let me buy you a cup of coffee, I know the perfect spot”. “Lead the way”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile, & he followed her.

They reached the perfect spot, **_Carrie’s Bakery Shop_** , & they immediately were shown to a table. She ordered them one of the sweetest desserts on the menu, & their favorite coffees. Steve groaned at the sight of the dessert, The Young Girl said to him, “Come on, Uncle Steve, You are here for awhile, I get to spoil you”. The Former Seal could never deny her anything, & said this to her.

He said groaning, “Fine, Spoil me rotten”, & he loved that he puts a smile on her face every time. They were enjoying their snack, when Steve explained why he was on his vacation, & she wasn’t surprised, Given the years that he went through. “You needed this, Uncle Steve, You needed this for yourself”, as she placed a hand on top of hers.

She also saw that something was different about her favorite uncle, as he was really relaxing. “You **_are_** in love with my father, Aren’t you ?”, She said with a knowing smile. He just shook his head, “Yes” in response, as he was feeling sudden shame. The Young Girl tighten grip, & said this to him. 

“Don’t feel ashamed about how you feel, Uncle Steve, I know for a fact that Danno feels the same way”, The Teenager said with a wise tone. “Oh yeah ?, When did you get so smart ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked with a laugh. “I always had been smart, You just didn’t notice”, She said with a chuckle, as she took a sip of her coffee. Then, She said this to him, as a helpful piece of advice.

“Tell him soon, Uncle Steve, If you don’t, You _will_ lose him forever”, She said with an arched eyebrow. “I will, Baby, I promise”, He said vowing, as he went over to hug her. They shared a kiss, & she said, “I got a class now, How about we do dinner ?”, “You’re on”, & the dark-haired man paid the bill, & they went on their separate ways. He went back to the hotel, cause he needed to talk to Detective Danny “Danno” Williams as soon as he could.

Danny was having dinner, when his phone rang, He smiled, when he saw that **_“STEVE MCGARRETT”_** was the caller. “Hey, Babe, I was gonna call you like usual, Before, I go to bed, Are you okay ?”, He wanted to make sure that his secret crush was okay, while he was on vacation. _“I’m okay, Danno, There is something that I need to tell you”_. The Blond was waiting patiently. On the other side of the phone line, _The _ **Five-O Commander**_ said to him, “This trip made me realize that I am in love with you, I love you, Danny, You **_are_** the best part of me, I want you in my life”_. Danny got emotional, & said, “You are the very best thing that ever happened to me, I want you in my life too”. He heard a sigh of relief, & they talked for a little bit longer, & they went to sleep with smiles on their faces, & dreamt kissing each other senselessly.

The End.


End file.
